kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme Collegium
The Supreme Collegium is the body of “wise men of Britain,” and the college is the sole source of great and ancient powers of Justice and Law. An alliance of kings and other lords, they possess the right to elect someone to the rank of High King and supreme lord of Britain. History The Supreme Collegium first met during the time of the Roman Empire. It was in August of 306, and the empire was at civil war. The noble men of Britain met and named one from among themselves to be the High King. He was named Constantine, and he defeated his foes and brought justice and law back to the Empire. He went onward to become Emperor Constantine the Great after he united the Roman Empire and made Christianity the official imperial religion. In Britain, the august body of the Supreme Collegium met afterwards, and at times selected other High Kings. Thus, in 415 it selected a native British leader to rule them, because the Roman Empire had again grown weak and selfish, abandoning the good folk of isle to the barbarians. The Collegium’s choices have always been respected as the legal rulers of the island. Most recently, Aurelius Ambrosius, the older brother of King Uther, was elected. Organisation The council was originally composed of the most distinguished people from all the British tribes and Roman institutions. Eventually, the number of seats was settled at 28, one for each of the Great Cities of Britain. Over time, the right to hold such a seat changed in various places. In some holdings it became the inheritance of one family or was appointed by the local leader, while in others the Legate was still selected from among the leading men of the land. The Supreme Collegium is subject only to itself. It is a legal political body and must conform strictly to its traditional rules to perform its function. The Collegium must meet whenever a new High King has to be selected, or whenever at least 15 of its 28 members decide mutually to meet. All members must be notified of the meeting six months in advance. Whoever attends the meeting may vote, but no proxies are allowed. All the other official proper procedures must be fulfilled, but when the result of the vote is announced, the results are permanent. Success requires that 3/4 of the attending members of the Collegium vote to elect someone as High King. The 28 Legates Of Britain In 485 The following seats of the Collegium legates are listed by seat, followed by the name of the current holder of that seat as of the year 485. * Alclud, King Strangorre * Caer Beris, just outside Bulith Wells, King Powys * Caer Caradoc, Duke Gloucester * Caer Constantine (Totnes), King Cornwall * Caerwent, King Escavalon * Cambridge, Earl Huntington * Canterbury, Earl Kent (position destroyed) * Carduel (Carlisle), King Gorre * Carlion (Isca), Archbishop of Carlion (Roman Church) * Carohaise (Wall), King Cameliard * City of Legions (Chester), Duke Cheshire * Colchester, Duke Caercolun * Doncaster, King Roestoc * Dorchester, Praetor Dorset * Eburacum, King Malahaut * Exeter, Duke Cornwall * Ilchester, Earl Jagent * Leicester, Duke Lindsey * London, Lord Mayor of London * Manchester, King Amans * Oroquelenes (Wroxeter/Viroconium), King Orofoise * Sarum, Earl Salisbury * Silchester, Duke Silchester * Sinadon Caernarfon (Segontium), King Gomeret * St. Albans, Archbishop (British Christian) of St. Albans * Vertis (Worcester), King of the Dean * Wells, King Somerset * Winchester, Earl Hampshire Unfortunately, the Collegium is in some disarray at this time. Saxons have destroyed one of the seats, Canterbury (though Uther claims he can replace it). Seats are now held by men ruling places no longer important (Manchester, Bulith, etc.), and some seats are held by men who hate Logres and Uther (Totnes, for instance). Category:Organisations